


Say You’ll Stay

by lysmari



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Acts Like a Cat, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysmari/pseuds/lysmari
Summary: these are some ideas i have in my mind for a while so why not do a book compilation of the four love square? xD you can give me your ideas too and let me know if you want me to write them! i'll do my best c: ily uwu
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg & Tikki, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Kudos: 38





	1. Rainy Night

The dark night was accompanied by the crescent moon tonight. It was really windy outside and the trees surrounding the small beach house were swaying aimlessly under the heavy rain.

Marinette was all curled up under the blanket, knees so close to her chest and a pillow covering her ears. She absolutely hate the dark night and the rain. Her heartbeat elevated by the sound of thunder. 

Suddenly, she heard the window in her room opening slowly with the sound of hinges, cracking and she couldn’t relax. She felt chilly air hitting against her skin. She daringly took the feather duster from her bedside table— incase anybody wants to murder her in this rainy night— and threw at the person in front of her.

“Stay away! O—or I’m calling the police!” Shouted Marinette, hiding under the blanket once again when she heard a familiar sound groaning and crashing down on the wooden floor. 

“Alright, alright. I won’t.” The male said, still attempt to peek slightly at the lady under the blanket, crouching down beside her bed. “But next time, don’t use a feather duster on me, yeah?”

Her heart was beating rapidly and it could jump at any moment now but when she saw the male smiling at her so closely, she felt so relieved. 

“Oh, Chat Noir. It’s just you,” she said sighing, trying to calm herself down and pat the empty space on her bed for him to sit. 

“It’s just me, Mari. Just me.” repeated Chat, ruffling the girl’s hair and sat beside her. 

“I thought someone was going to murder me.” laughed Marinette nervously, pulling strand of her hair.

Chat Noir looked so refreshing and it made her forget about the rain. She hadn’t seen him for almost a month she almost didn’t recognize his face at first glance. 

They were staring at each other, no words were spoken until Chat shed away the tears on her cheek. “Don’t cry, Mari. I’m right here.” 

It put her on edge as she quickly wiped her tears away. “I— thought you’ve forgotten about me already,” she quivered, her lips drying up from the thought of losing her friend, Chat. 

He, without hesitation, embraced her into his arms and hugged her tightly. She was crying horrendously on his shoulder as he rubbed her back slowly but comfortingly. They were the only ones inside the dimly lighted room. 

“I’m sorry that I left you all alone in the past week. I didn’t intend to make you wait for me. I was trying to give myself more time to think but,” he explained, tightening his fist. “It hurts me to see you crying like this. I’m sorry, princess. I’m here now.” He whispered sweet nothings into her ear softly.

“Chat,” said the girl. She looked up at him, shaking her head lightly. “Please don’t leave me like that again, not without saying anything to me beforehand.”

Kissing her cheek and cupping her face in his hand, he grinned. “You really do care about me, huh?” He awed as she laughed, rolling her eyes and focused at nothing else but his nose.

“Of course, I do. I almost didn’t recognize your face. It makes me scared that I could’ve easily forgotten just how handsome your face is— and your hair is getting longer, huh?” She said, tucking his growing hair behind his ear. 

“Aw, since when did you ever compliment me.”

“So, what about it?”

He chuckled, showing off his muscles in front of her. “You know, I can help you remember my handsome face anytime, anyday,” he winked. 

She giggled, tracing her hand against his. They entertwined their fingers together as Chat kissed her hand lovingly. 

“I missed you so much.” he whispered, eyebrows furrowing he felt like he could never ever leave her again this time. 

“Me too, kitty cat. I missed you more,” she said almost in whisper, kissing the top of his head. The pair of bluebell eyes staring into the emerald ones’.

The howling night came to an end sooner than they thought. They were outside the balcony, Chat sitting on the railing and Marinette standing there, watching the moon together. 

“So, what did you tell her?” 

He regained his composure, standing beside her. “I told her I was sorry because I already have someone I like. It was really hard for her to accept my reply. She even threw away my shoes in the bin,” he sighed, shaking his head. 

“Wow, that’s harsh. Sorry to hear that.”

She was feeling bothered too when he said he already had someone he like. Who could it be? She knew that Chat was only his friend but she couldn’t quite understand why she was feeling sad at his statement. She only knew him for about a few months and she shouldn’t be feeling like that towards her best friend.

“Who’s the lucky girl?” She asked, nudging at his ribcage with her elbow. He whimpered. 

“Uh, she’s special, and pretty— and kind. She’s kinda cute and shorter than me. She’s talented too.” He said honestly, a smile slowly creeped up on his lips and she wasn’t having it. 

She was supposed to be happy for him that he already found someone he can love but it seemed like she’s— jealous? 

“I um, happy for you, Chat.” She said without looking at him in the eye. She didn’t know what to do with her hand so she just scratched her nape. She felt kind of sad. 

“Thanks. But the question is, does she like me too? I mean, she is like a tiny ladybug, still trying to learn how to fly.” He jokingly said, laughing but not her. “Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m good. You... should probably ask her first, don’t you think?” She said quickly, brushing away the feeling of disappointment in her heart. She looked down at her feet but suddenly noticed that Chat was already on one knee in front of her. 

She was utterly confused. “Um, what are you doing, Chat?”

He smiled. “I’m doing what I was supposed to do a month ago.” Slowly, he shut his eyes and open them again. “Mari, will you be my girlfriend?”

She was dumfounded. “Me? What— I think you’re mistaking something here, I—” she already had lost her words. 

“I’m not mistaken. I was wrong about leaving you alone in the first place, and the times I missed where I can spend more time with you and get to know you better. I realize, that I fell in love with you at first sight, the first time we met each other at your balcony.”

She was speechless.

“So, I’m asking you once more. Will you be my girlfriend, Marinette?”

Before she knew it, she was crying again. Her legs gave out and took his hand. “Chat, yes, I will.”

He was in cloud nine when she said that and he embraced her again. “I won’t leave you again this time, I promise. I really really really love you, my princess.” 

She kissed him on the cheek again, smiling from ear to ear. “I love you so much more. m know you’ll always be here for me, my prince.”


	2. Hair Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i've been so engaged with marichat lately omgggg >< the ending was kind of a rush but anyway, enjoy! hshshshdhsjssjs

“Get off of the counter, mister.” 

The cat shook his head, smirking at the girl in front of him. She rolled her eyes because he was annoying her to the max. She took off her apron and hung it on the coat rack. 

“I’m not gonna move unless you give me your attention, m’lady— and you’ll never gonna give me one,” he said triumphantly, playing with his belt and crossing his legs on the counter. “You look great today, by the way.”

Marinette wore a white, knee length dress and a pair of white flat shoes. Her hair was tied into a waterfall, a red ribbon securing her braid together. She was needed at the bakery owned by her parents after she went out for a movie at the theater with her friends... and this cat happened to pay her a visit.

Tucking her hair behind her ear, she smiled at him but not sincerely. “Uh, thanks? I gave you my attention, now can you do me a favor and stay away from the kitchen?” She said, retrieving a freshly, baked tray of macarons from the oven. 

He bit his lips, wiggling his eyebrows once she set the tray on the counter beside him. “Gimme a kith.” 

“What?” She sighed, wiping the sweats on her forehead with the back of her hand. “Listen Chat, my hands are full at the moment. Stop playing around. I’m trying to do my work here.”

He pouted, getting off of the counter. Marinette then distributed the macarons into three boxes on the counter. The atmosphere was warm inside the bakery but slight tension between the two. 

Chat Noir whistled, waddling around the bakery to get her attention but to no avail, she never lift her head. Sighing exasperatedly, he went behind her and put his hands around her waist that made her startled. 

“Chat—”

“You mad at me, baby?” 

Marinette blushed profusely at the pet name. She was a crimson red as she tried to push him away. “S-shut. Stop playing aroun—”

He turned her around so she could face him. His blonde hair gleaming under the bright sun and his eyes were lovable. She couldn’t refuse him now, could she?

He took a strand of her hair in his hand, kissing it gently. His piercing gaze stared into hers admiringly. The cat, ever so smoothly whispered in her ear, “But I’m not, Mari.” 

His breathe tingles against her skin and the growl in his voice made her heart skipped a beat. 

“Now, can you kiss me?” He asked, smiling sheepishly at Marinette. Her face dropped, looking away from him instantly.

“I told you. Save it for your girlfriend.”

“But I—”

Suddenly, the bell jiggled from inside the store. The pair immediately got off each other and awkwardly tried to make themselves useful. 

“Uh, um— welcome, sir. May I help you?” Marinette stammered, tapping her fingers nervously on the counter. After the customer placed his order, Marinette went behind the kitchen. As he was waiting patiently, he gasped. 

“Chat Noir? Is that you? Oh my god! It is you!” 

Indeed, it was Chat Noir. He choked on the food he swallowed, waving nervously at the guy. “Um, hello?” 

The guy cupped his cheeks enthusiastically, jumping up and down and held out his phone. “I-I’m your biggest fan ever! Can we t-take a picture together?”

He shrugged. “Eh, why not?”

After some pictures together, the guy posted it online. Chat Noir shook hands with him and suddenly, the door bursted open with a loud bang. The bell jiggled relentlessly with the amount of customers entering the bakery. 

Almost everyone was panicking and attacked Chat Noir violently. Someone took his belt and someone tried to grab his hand. Confused with the situation, he jumped on the counter trying to save his own life. 

This cat doesn’t have nine lives after all!

Marinette rushed to the bakery when she heard the sudden chaos. She couldn’t believe she witnessed a group of obsessive fans shredding Chat Noir’s belt in her parents’ bakery out of all days. She just wanted this day to be over already.

“A little help over here can help one person survive through zombie apocalypse, don’t you think?” Chat shouted in the crowd, gasping when he saw someone kissing a poster of him. 

Marinette slapped herself. “Seriously, seriously, seriously,” she mumbled and grabbed his hand. “Come with me.”

They rushed upstairs in a hurry to her bedroom, locking the trapdoor and hiding there. They heard heavy footsteps marching up the stairs and shouts of Chat Noir’s name from downstairs. Marinette glared at him but he just scratched his head, eyes on the floor. 

“You know, it’s hard having some famous cat in my house.” She said, crossing her arms. 

“Well, it’s not actually my fault..” he trailed his words but sighing defeatedly when she didn’t budge an inch. “Okay! I can’t help it when my fans are so thirsty for me— that includes you!”

“Firstly, no, I am not thirsty for your ass, fyi. Secondly, stop coming to my house on my working hour. And thirdly,” she trailed off, walking towards her full length mirror and tying her hair up into a bun. “You should go do some patrolling duties for our dangerous city, hm?”

Walking slowly towards her with a grin she saw through the mirror, he played with strands of her hair behind her. “So, you’re trying to kick me out, huh?”

“Technically, it is my house so— yes?”

“About patrolling, Ladybug hasn’t been bothering me lately about it and I like to be ordered around. I guess that means we’re on a break?” 

Marinette felt guilty as a Ladybug. He was right. However, excuses are just excuses. “You don’t need to be ordered around so much by Ladybug if you really wanna do patrol as Chat Noir now, do you?”

He chuckled, trailing his sharp nails around her waist. “Didn’t say no, did I?”

Is it me or the air was getting kind of hot in here because he suddenly lowered his voice in her room?

“Why are you sniffing my hair?” She was done doing her hair but the guy scratched the ribbon and oh no. Rest in piece Marinette’s favourite ribbon. “Hey, my favourite ribbon! What the—”

“I love the smell of your hair,” Chat sighed dreamily, holding a fistful of her hair in his hand and she wasn’t having it. “What shampoo do you use for this precious hair to smell so heavenly?”

“Uh, the shampoo from the cheap store? Stop sniffing my hair. You’re so annoying today.”

“Annoying you is part of my job, m’lady. And a little advice, you should never tie your hair again, babe.” She rolled her eyes at him through the mirror when he called her with petnames, twice!

The footsteps outside were no longer heard and it left the two in the girl’s bedroom with thick atmosphere.

“Why do you do that?” 

His hand on her waist holding her ever so closely towards him. Caressing her hair and kissing her ear when she wasn’t looking, he asked, “Do what, baby?” 

“That! Stop it.” She was slightly tickled when the grip on her waist tightened. His breathe on her ear made her legs weaker to stand on her two feet. 

“Mm, you need to be specific,” he continued, kissing her neck and roaming his hands on her thighs. She bit her lips because he was so different from any other day today. 

“Chat,” she gasped when he pull on her strap with his teeth, clutching his hand on her thigh. “What are you doing?”

“Kiss me, Mari.” The guy moaned against her cheek, kissing on her upper lip but she turned away from him. 

“Oh, wow! Look at the time. It’s getting late and my parents are coming home soon, huh?” She said nervously, trying to push him away from her. 

Chat groaned, hiding his face on her shoulder and hugging her tightly. “No! I won’t let you go, hmph!” 

“You tryna throw tantrum on me now, huh kitty cat?” She shook her head, ruffling his hair and kissing him on top of his forehead.

“I really like you, you know that, right?” He said, looking up at her with tears welling up in his eyes because of embarrassment.

She pursed her lips and just smiled at him.

“I... won’t kiss you now. But when that happens, you know the answer to your confession. You just need to give me more time, okay?”

Chat has his eyes widened, feeling as if he own the whole world even though she hadn’t confess to him yet. “Okay. I’ll wait until you’re ready, my queen.”

She giggled and the two locked eyes with each other when her phone rang. Oh well, let’s get back to work!


End file.
